


Safe Paws - Traduzione Italiana

by midnightopheliac



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Italiano | Italian, LiveJournal Prompt, Mild Smut, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Missing Scene, Partnership, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Protective Judy Hopps, Protective Nick Wilde, Romantic Friendship, Secrets, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightopheliac/pseuds/midnightopheliac
Summary: Judy impara a conoscere meglio Nick, e scopre un segreto del suo passato che lo perseguita ancora. Tuttavia, Judy non molla mai, e decide di prendere le redini di questo mistero. Quando Nick parte per la scuola di polizia, entrambi devono confrontarsi con dei sentimenti che nessuno dei due pensava di poter mai avere l'uno per l'altra. Persi in un mare di dubbi ed incertezze e con nove mesi di lontananza, riusciranno i protagonisti a trasformare la loro amcizia in qualosa di più?





	1. Cypress Grove Lane

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Safe Paws](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471074) by [midnightopheliac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightopheliac/pseuds/midnightopheliac). 



> Cari lettori, mi presento, mi chiamo Stefano, alias Crawfol qua su FF, come avrete letto, questa è la traduzione in italiano del capolavoro della signorina midnightopheliac "Safe Paws", ho voluto fare questa traduzione perché la storia in questione mi ha veramente lasciato un profondo segno nel cuore e nell'animo, l'ho adorata dalla prima frase fino all'ultima, quindi dopo aver superato il grande senso di vuotezza provato dopo aver finito di leggere l'ultimo capitolo, mi sono detto "voglio tradurla", anche in modo da ingannare il tempo mentre la signorina midnightopheliac farà uscire il tanto atteso (almeno da parte mia) sequel.  
> Detto questo, vorrei per prima ringraziare ovviamente l'autrice di questa magnifica storia in primis per averla scritta, poi per avermi dato l'autorizzazione di tradurla e infine per tutte le belle parole e il sostegno che mi ha dato e continua a dare. Veramente, grazie con tutto il cuore!  
> Successivamente vorrei anche ringraziare una mia amica, Chiara, detta anche "Tetris", che dopo una mia semplice e stupida richiesta di aiuto, nonostante tutti i suoi impegni e gli esami che ha da fare, si è offerta volontaria ad essere la mia personale beta reader! Senza di lei, il capitolo che state per leggere, e tutti quelli che leggerete in futuro, sarebbe stato più... non saprei come dire, più brutto, meno scorrevole e troppo "tradotto alla lettera", invece grazie a lei questa traduzione è almeno decente.... spero XD. Quindi grazie tante, non potrò mai ringraziarla abbastanza!  
> Detto questo voglio solo precisare un ultima cosa e poi giuro che vi lascio alla lettura e non darò mai più fastidio, io sono un semplice ragazzo molto bravo (penso e spero) in inglese, quindi non sono un traduttore esperto o un insegnante d'inglese, e poi una cosa è tradurre in mente mentre si legge, un altra cosa è dover scrivere la traduzione su carta in modo che sia comprensibile anche ad altri, per cui qualche frase nonostante anche l'aiuto della mia amica potrebbe ancora essere scritta in maniera non ottimale, se questo fosse il caso sarebbe carino se lo faceste presente nei commenti in modo che io sia in grado di correggerla nella maniera più corretta da voi scritta :)  
> Detto tutto questo papiro, buona lettura e al prossimo capitolo che spero uscirà a breve :)

Una scala cadde nella fossa, il grosso zoccolo dell’agente McHorn apparve. Nick tenne il suo braccio attorno a Judy, aiutandola a zoppicare verso la scala. Poteva ancora sentire pezzi dell’imbottitura del finto cervo tra i denti, e fu molto tentato di usare i suoi artigli come stuzzicadenti: Judy aveva bisogno di lui però. L’imbottitura poteva aspettare. Sollevandola, afferrò lo zoccolo di McHorn e il rinoceronte la tirò fuori dalla fossa. Salendo le scale dietro di lei, Nick tornò al fianco di Judy, avvolgendo il suo braccio attorno a lei, sostenendo il suo piccolo corpo. “Stai bene Fluff?” Nick aggrottò le sopracciglia, notando i suoi respiri profondi e il corpo tremante. I suoni intorno a lui furono soffocati mentre si concentrava sul coniglio al suo fianco.

Judy gli offrì un piccolo sorriso, anche se le sue orecchie si abbassarono. "Sto bene, Nick, non devi preoccuparti."

“Carotina…” Nick la avvertì, non credendole per un secondo. Era stata sobbalzata violentemente mentre era sul treno, si era ferita con una zanna, e poi lui l’aveva inseguita e serrato le fauci intorno alla sua gola – dolcemente – visto che stavano recitando, ma comunque.

Sbuffando, Judy gli offrì un sorriso ironico, i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di lui. “Onestamente sono stanca, tutto qui.”

Prima che potesse rispondere furono interrotti. “Hopps!” Bogo apparve tra la folla di agenti, avvicinandosi alla coppia. Aveva finito nella Foresta Pluviale; si accovacciò con un piccolo broncio sui lineamenti. “ Sai il numero di quante leggi hai infranto oggi?”

Nick si indignò. A chi importava se avessero infranto qualsiasi legge, avevano catturato Bellwether e bloccato l’attacco nei confronti di predatori innocenti con il siero degli ululatori notturni!

“Non puoi fare una frittata senza rompere qualche uovo, Capitano” Judy sussultò, allungando la zampa nella tasca. Da essa, tirò fuori la sua penna carota. “Bellwether ha confessato tutto, l’abbiamo registrato su nastro”. Offrì l’oggetto a Bogo e Nick ebbe un momento di panico. La sua confessione di evasione fiscale era ancora su di essa?

Prendendo la penna da lei, i lineamenti di Bogo si addolcirono un po’. “Bel lavoro agente Hopps”, le orecchie di Judy si rizzarono, gli occhi si spalancarono. “Cosa? Pensavi davvero che avessi preso sul serio le tue dimissioni, miss io-voglio-essere-un-vero-poliziotto?”

Judy rise, il suo piccolo corpo vibrò accanto a Nick. Lui aggiustò la sua presa, mantenendo la maggior parte del peso di Judy su di lui. “Grazie, Capitano”, disse prima di portare la zampa che non era avvolta intorno a Nick verso il suo taschino.

“Woah ehi, Carotina… non mi hai ancora portato fuori a cena,” scherzò, ridendo mentre Judy gli colpiva le costole. Nick ansimò, avendo momentaneamente dimenticato quanto lei fosse forte. Dal suo taschino, tirò fuori il siero degli Ululatori Notturni

“Nick ha scambiato il siero nella pistola con dei mirtilli. Pensa di poter fare un antidoto?” Chiese al Capitano, offrendogli la pallina. Prendendola attentamente da lei, Bogo la rotolò sul palmo della mano.

“Pensata rapida, Signor Wilde. Sono sicuro che possiamo fare un antidoto da esso.” Il calore attraversò Nick al complimento. Ma lo spazzò via come semplice effetto collaterale della lunga e stressante giornata. Era stanco, tutto qui. Bogo tornò a piena altezza, fissando la coppia. “Prenditi il resto della settimana, Hopps, Non voglio vederti in Centrale fino a lunedì.”

Judy si bloccò, aprendo la bocca per protestare. “Se protesti, ti darò lavoro come ausiliare del traffico per un mese,” la anticipò Bogo, sogghignando mentre si voltava per tornare nella folla di Agenti. Nick e Judy lo guardarono allontanarsi, ma lui si fermò non troppo lontano da loro. Guardando da sopra le spalle la coppia, e disse, “Ero scettico riguardo all’avere un coniglio nella polizia, ma ti sei dimostrata all’altezza, Hopps. Ora, se solo ci fosse un mammifero ugualmente piccolo e irritante per te con cui lavorare…” tirò su le spalle, anche se la forma delle sue labbra rivelava i suoi veri sentimenti. Riguardando il fronte, Bogo scomparve nella folla.

“Pensi che sia un suggerimento?” Disse Judy mentre dava un leggero colpo al fianco di Nick. Sorrise alla volpe al suo fianco, e Nick si costrinse a ricambiare il sorriso. Certo, stava pensando di unirsi alla polizia prima della conferenza stampa, e l’ultimo giorno - o due dopo la nuova pista di Judy erano stati esilaranti, ma era sicuro che Judy non lo avrebbe voluto intorno a lei tutto il tempo. Era una coniglia padrona di sé stessa, dopotutto. Avrebbe solo reso le cose più complicate.

“Abbiamo bisogno di vedere qualcuno del pronto soccorso,” Nick cambiò argomento, sollevando Judy sempre più vicina per prendere la maggior parte del suo peso mentre si faceva strada tra la folla verso i medici del pronto soccorso nella parte anteriore del museo. Emergendo al sole splendente, Nick sollevò la zampa libera per farsi ombra alla faccia. A volte odiava essere un mammifero notturno. L’area era stata recintata, altri membri del PDZ trattenevano la folla in aumento. Muovendosi velocemente per evitare qualsiasi telecamera, Nick aiutò Judy a salire sull’ambulanza, prima di salire dietro di lei. La daina medico non perse tempo nel mettere Judy sul letto e curare la sua ferita. Il medico rimosse la bendatura improvvisata di Nick, e Judy fu veloce a strappare il fazzoletto dalla dottoressa, tenendolo al petto. Sollevando un sopracciglio, Nick osservò le azioni di Judy, ma l’attenzione del coniglio era sulla sua gamba e sulla cervide che si occupava di lei. “I daini e i loro istinti materni…” pensò Nick, scuotendo la testa. Sollevando una zampa, usò i suoi artigli per rimuovere l’imbottitura tra i suoi denti, pulendo il fastidioso materiale sui pantaloni.

Una altra daina si avvicinò, questa volta concentrandosi su Nick e lo schizzo sul suo collo. “Sto bene, giuro. E’ mirtillo,” la rassicurò, cercando di non distogliere lo sguardo da Judy mentre lei metteva il suo fazzoletto in tasca. Persa nel suo mondo, chiedendosi se Nick avrebbe riconsiderato la sua richiesta per la polizia, e lavorando con il pilota automatico, il suono della voce di Nick strappò Judy dai suoi pensieri. Offrendogli un sorriso, fece una smorfia mentre l’infermiera iniziava a ricucire la ferita, Avvicinandosi, Nick le offrì una zampa. Senza esitazione Judy la afferrò, stringendola mentre l’infermiera metteva un altro punto.

“Odio i punti,” mugugnò, spingendo Nick a ridacchiare. “Non ridere, idiota.”

Portando la sua zampa libera sul muso in finta sorpresa, Nick sussultò. “Agente Hopps, come può pensare che avrei riso di lei quando è in un tale e atroce dolore? E di prendere in giro un asino…!” Fece un suono di disapprovazione mentre la sua mano tornava sul suo fianco.

Judy sbuffò mentre un sorriso le attraversò il muso, dando un'altra stretta alla zampa di Nick mentre l’ultimo punto veniva inserito. “E’ a posto Agente, cerchi di non sforzarsi troppo o potrebbe far saltare i punti. Molto riposo, non metta peso su di essa e provi a tenere la gamba sollevata,” spiegò la dottoressa mentre si toglieva i guanti, gettandoli nella spazzatura.

“Non si preoccupi. Farò in modo che non si metta in altri guai,” promise Nick, sogghignando mentre Judy affondava i suoi artigli smussati nella sua zampa, guardandolo in malo modo.

“Mhm, ci crederò quando lo vedrò. Ora filate voi due,” la dottoressa li congedò. Aiutando Judy a scendere, Nick prese di nuovo la maggior parte del suo peso.

“Posso stare in piedi Nick, sto bene,” protestò Judy, cercando di liberarsi dalla sua stretta.

“Sì, e io sono Mr. Big. Non mentire Carotina. Ti sto aiutando e questo è decisivo. Ti riporto a casa,” Nick sbuffò, aiutandola ad andare alle porte dell’ambulanza. Judy borbottò sottovoce, qualcosa sulle “volpi prepotenti”.

“Oh, per tutti i crackers al formaggio!” Judy sobbalzò. “Ho ceduto il mio appartamento quando sono tornata alla Tana dei Conigli.”

Fermandosi, Nick guardò giù al coniglio messo al suo fianco, la luce del sole da fuori entrava attraverso le porte aperte dell’ambulanza. “Mi stai prendendo in giro, vero?”

Guardandolo esasperata, Judy sospirò. “No Nick, non avevo intenzione di pagare l’affitto quando non avevo programmato di tornare. Accidenti.” Judy guardò fuori, rosicchiandosi le labbra. “Ti dispiace se mi butto sul tuo divano o pavimento per la notte, per favore? In mattinata andrò a vedere se il mio appartamento è ancora disponibile.” Judy tornò a guardare Nick, vedendolo gelare, gli occhi color smeraldo spalancati. Fu un’azione momentanea, i suoi lineamenti si addolcirono un secondo dopo, ma la tensione nel suo corpo era innegabile, specialmente quando Judy era così vicina.

“Casa mia è troppo lontana. Ti prenderemo un hotel o qualcosa del genere,” Decise, deglutendo pesantemente.

Judy aggrottò le sopracciglia, turbata dal comportamento di Nick. “Nick, vivi a Cypress Grove Lane. E’ dietro l’angolo…” Il suo indirizzo era sul modulo di dichiarazione dei redditi.

Gli occhi di Nick si spalancarono poichè era stato sgamato. “Il mio posto è allagato, un tubo dell’acqua è scoppiato…” Provò, annaspando per una scusa. Judy sollevò un sopracciglio, non credendo al baro per un secondo. “C’è un infestazione di pidocchi?” provò da un altro angolo. Il sopracciglio di Judy cadde, la sua mano libera si posò sul suo fianco. “I miei vicini sono rumorosi?” Nick si imbarazzò, la scusa sembrava ancora meno convincente ora che l’aveva detta ad alta voce.

Judy sospirò, rendendosi conto che non c’era modo che Nick cambiasse idea. Una piccola parte di lei si sentì ferita dal fatto che non le permettesse di restare per la notte, ma lei capì la sua apprensione. Si erano appena riconciliati, e lei era stata una così stupida coniglietta quando si erano separati l’ultima volta. La casa di un mammifero è il suo castello, e Judy non aveva diritto di invadere lo spazio di Nick. “Non preoccuparti Slick. Sono sicura che ci sia un hotel nelle vicinanze.” Gli lanciò un ancora di salvezza, sentendo il corpo della volpe rilassarsi. Nascondendo la sua delusione, Judy si mosse per uscire dall’ambulanza. Le sue zampe posteriori avevano altre idee. Inciampando, il terreno si precipitò verso di lei. Strillando, Judy chiuse gli occhi e gettò le zampe di fronte a lei, preparandosi all’impatto che non arrivò mai. Invece, una zampa era avvolta attorno alla sua cintola, avendola catturata prima che colpisse il terreno.

“Sei un tormento nella coda, Carotina. Andiamo.” La voce di Nick le accarezzò le orecchie mentre la tirava su , tenendola stretta mentre lasciavano l’ambulanza e riemergevano nel caos. Judy mise una zampa intorno a lui, rimanendo vicino.

Nick sospirò, sapendo di non avere altra scelta che portarla a Cypress Grove Lane. Non poteva lasciarla in un hotel per la notte- era ferita, incapace di camminare correttamente, e molto probabilmente non aveva soldi con sé.

Avvicinandosi al bordo del cordone di polizia, l’agente Delgato abbassò lo sguardo verso di loro, il leone torreggiava sopra di essi. “Bisogno di me per liberare un percorso, Hopps?” Brontolò, offrendole un piccolo sorriso.

Judy alzò lo sguardo, sollevando la zampa libera per coprirsi gli occhi dal sole. “Per favore, grazie Delgato.”

Annuendo, il leone si fece avanti, abbaiando l’ordine di spostarsi alla folla. L’agente Higgins aiutò a respingere la folla dall’altra parte, le immense dimensioni dell’ippopotamo furono di grande aiuto. Portandola fuori dal cordone, Nick sollevò la zampa libera per girare la testa di Judy verso il suo collo, coprendole la faccia nella sua pelliccia. I giornalisti erano già sulla scena, e anche se sarebbe stato ovvio chi fosse la piccola coniglietta che stava lasciando la scena, Judy non aveva bisogno dei flash delle telecamere in faccia. “Grazie, Nick,” sussurrò contro il suo collo, avvolgendo il suo braccio libero intorno a lui, stringendosi vicina.

“Non dirlo Carotina.” Nick continuò a muoversi, cercando di mantenere un ritmo veloce, ma allo stesso tempo consapevole della gamba ferita di Judy. Emersero dalla folla di spettatori e Nick girò in un vicolo, dando a Judy un momento per riprendere fiato. Lasciandola appoggiata al muro, Nick rimase vicino, con le zampe pronte a prenderla nel caso cadesse.

"Sto bene, penso che ci sia un hotel in fondo alla strada." Judy chiuse gli occhi per un momento per ricomporsi. Gli eventi del giorno non erano ancora riusciti a raggiungerla mentalmente, ma il suo corpo era pronto ad arrendersi. Questo ed essere così vicina a Nick. L’odore della volpe era probabilmente già radicato con il suo, e ci sarebbero volute innumerevoli docce per liberarsene . _“Non vuoi davvero liberarti del suo odore, certo che no,” le_ fece notare il suo cervello. Comunque, adesso non era il momento adatto per avere pensieri inappropriati riguardo la stupida volpe che stava di fronte a lei e al suo sciocco, dolce, confortante, caldo odore…

Scuotendo la testa, Judy aprì gli occhi: il violetto incontrò lo smeraldo. “Non starai in un albergo Carotina, puoi a malapena camminare. Resteremo al mio posto.” Nick offrì le sue zampe e Judy le prese, tirandosi via dal muro.

"Va tutto bene, Nick, ma non devi, davvero." lo tranquillizzò , sapendo come all'inizio fosse stato così contro l’idea.

“Dammi retta,” le avvolse un braccio intorno alla vita, strinse le zampe mentre lui la tirava più vicino, prendendo ancora una volta il suo peso. “Riesci a malapena a camminare, sarei un amico orribile se ti lasciassi in qualche schifosa camera d’albergo con cibo terribile e lenzuola discutibili.”

Judy lo concesse, lasciando che Nick la conducesse fuori dal vicolo e in fondo alla strada. Camminarono in un silenzio amichevole, ma erano entrambi persi nei loro pensieri.

Nick, nonostante tutta la sua spavalderia, era nervoso riguardo portare Judy a Cypress Grove Lane. La rete di bugie che aveva impiegato anni a creare avrebbe iniziato a sfasciarsi, e lei senza dubbio avrebbe fatto una quantità ridicola di domande, spingendo finché non avesse ottenuto una risposta. Trovava la sua determinazione ammirevole, ma non quando era girata su di lui. Non aveva mentito quando le aveva detto che viveva con il suo motto “non mostrare mai il tuo lato debole”, ma questa astuta coniglietta con le sue grandi orecchie e grandi occhi viola non solo lo aveva contro-imbrogliato --e questo non lo aveva solo ferito nell’orgoglio – ma aveva anche iniziato a buttare giù quei muri che si era costruito intorno a sé. Muri che erano al loro posto per tenere sotto controllo le sue emozioni, per impedire allo schifo del mondo di bloccarlo, per impedire alla gente di vedere il suo lato debole. Questa coniglia però, questa coniglia che era tornata indietro alla Tana dei Conigli con la sua coda scarruffata tra le gambe, era tornata a Zootropolis per lui, per scusarsi, per correggere i suoi errori e chiudere il caso degli ululatori notturni. _“E’ tornata per me.”_

Judy si sentiva orribile. Nick chiaramente non voleva che lei restasse a casa sua, e ora si sentiva obbligato a lasciarla dormire sul suo divano. E’ stato sciocco mostrare quanto vicini fossero a casa sua. Judy avrebbe dovuto lasciar perdere, prendere a cuore le parole di Bogo di tutti quei mesi fa, ma non era mai stato in grado di farlo. Quando voleva qualcosa, spingeva per esso, passando sopra chiunque e qualunque cosa si mettesse sul suo percorso. Tuttavia rimanendo da Nick, finalmente avrebbe potuto vedere un po’ di più del funzionamento interno della volpe privata. Probabilmente avrebbe avuto un appartamento seminterrato data la sua avversione per il sole, insieme a una ridicola scorta di caffè e un guardaroba pieno di camice hawaiane. Judy cercò di sopprimere il suo sorriso. Le sue magliette erano orribili, ma lei le amava. Il dolore si accese nella sua gamba e lei strinse la presa su Nick. Odiava sentirsi debole, incapace persino di camminare per 100 metri senza aiuto. Almeno era Nick che la stava aiutando: lui l’aveva vista piangere, aveva registrato il suo singhiozzare… “Il Capitano Bogo ha la mia penna! Per tutti i crackers al formaggio!”

Nick si fermò di fronte ad una pittoresca casa a sei piani, dipinta di un giallo allegro. Aiutò Judy a salire i pochi scalini davanti, dando una leggera spinta alla porta d’ingresso. Sì aprì con facilità e insieme si avventurarono all’interno. Dentro c’era un corridoio con due porte e una scala sulla destra.

“Scusa Carotina, dobbiamo andare al terzo piano.” Nick si scusò, notando quanto Judy fosse appoggiata a lui e tenendo la sua camicia.

Judy fece una smorfia ma perseverò, usando la ringhiera delle scale per tenersi mentre Nick saliva accanto a lei, tenendo una salda presa su di lei, la sua zampa libera pronta a lanciarsi e afferrare Judy in caso il suo equilibrio vacillasse. Si fermarono al secondo piano mentre Judy sbuffava, ansimando pesantemente. "Posso portarti?" Offrì Nick a bassa voce, incerto se avrebbe accettato tale aiuto. Nick in nessun modo la considerava incapace, aveva dimostrato innumerevoli volte quanto fosse davvero capace, ma stava soffrendo.

"Grazie, Slick, ma siamo quasi arrivati, un'altra rampa di scale non mi ucciderà." Rifiutò Judy dolcemente, ma le sue guance si scaldarono alla sua gentile offerta.

Ci vollero alcuni minuti per raggiungere il terzo piano, e Nick la condusse a una porta color rosso ciliegia, con sopra il numero "1955". Un piccolo tappeto di benvenuto giaceva sotto le loro zampe posteriori, un semplice 'benvenuto' con una serie di zampe stampate su di esso. Aggiustando la presa su Judy, Nick sollevò la sua mano libera, battendo più volte le nocche contro il legno.

Judy si accigliò, inclinando la testa per guardare meglio la sua volpe. “Perché stai bussando alla tua porta di casa? Hai dimenticato le chiavi? Qualche bella volpe sta per aprire e chiedere perché hai una coniglia ferita con te? Judy stuzzicò, nascondendo la sua curiosità con l’umorismo. Nick sospirò, le sue spalle crollarono e il suo sguardo cadde sulla coniglia appoggiata contro il suo fianco.

"Qualcosa del genere." Mormorò, dando una leggera stretta al fianco di Judy.

Sentendo movimento dall'altra parte della porta, le orecchie di Judy si abbassarono. Ovviamente, Nick aveva una bella volpe che lo aspettava a casa. Rivolgendo la sua attenzione alla porta, il naso di Judy si agitò, il suo battito cardiaco già naturalmente veloce sembrava battere contro la sua cassa toracica.

La porta si aprì un attimo dopo e, fedele alle parole di Nick, una bella volpe stava sulla soglia. La sua pelliccia rossa si era un po’ scolorita con l'età, alcuni peli grigi vaganti visibili. I pantaloni di lino color crema e la graziosa camicetta viola che indossava complimentavano la sua pelliccia, e la semplice fila di perle attorno al collo metteva in risalto la chiazza di pelo più chiara che le scendeva lungo la gola. Però Judy notò per prima cosa i suoi occhi -- la stessa sfumatura di smeraldo di quelli di Nick.

“Nicky!” La volpe disse con affetto, le sue labbra si chiusero in un ampio sorriso.

Nick non si preoccupò di nascondere il suo sorriso. “Ciao mamma.”


	2. Mamma Wilde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente, ecco qua il secondo capitolo! Prima volevo solo dire che rileggendo il primo capitolo, ho notato che certe cose potevano essere scritte meglio, ma ehi, era la mia prima traduzione e ancora non avevo "esperienza" diciamo, ma vi prometto che da questo capitolo in avanti saranno tutti scritti meglio, ho imparato dai miei errori!
> 
> Altra cosa, se qualcuno si dovesse mai chiedere perché questa traduzione è sul profilo di midnightopheliac ma come avrete letto a scriverla sono io, cioè Crawfol, e quindi perché non è sul mio profilo, il motivo è semplice: semplicemente essendo che la storia è sua, e alla fine io la sto ""solo"" traducendo, metterla sul mio profilo, anche se con tutti i dovuti crediti a lei, mi sarebbe sembrato un po' come rubare il suo lavoro, quindi le ho chiesto che a postare fosse lei, a me basta solo il messaggio che ho scritto prima del testo nel precedente capitolo dove ho detto in pratica che ero io a fare la traduzione e non lei ovviamente, tutto qua :)
> 
> Detto ciò. buona lettura!

Gli occhi di Judy si spalancarono. La bella volpe era la mamma di Nick? Un leggero tocco contro la parte posteriore della sua gamba avvertì Judy della coda di Nick, che le aveva avvolto leggermente le gambe, tenendola vicina.

"Nicky, piccolo, non vieni qua a casa da così tanto tempo" continuò la volpe, con l'ampio sorriso ancora sul muso. Notando Judy nascosta contro il fianco di Nick, l'attenzione della volpe si rivolse a lei. "Ohh, e hai portato a casa una ragazza! Una tenera tra l'altro!"

Nick sospirò, aprendo la bocca per protestare che sì, Judy era una ragazza, ma non era la  _sua_  ragazza. Judy offrì alla mamma di Nick un sorriso, estendendo la sua zampa libera. Lasciò perdere il commento tenera, non volendo sembrare maleducata rimproverando la mamma di Nick. Probabilmente non aveva mai interagito con dei conigli e ancora più probabilmente non sapeva che i conigli odiavano essere definiti teneri da altri mammiferi. Nick chiuse la bocca, lasciando che la sua socia parlasse. "E' un piacere conoscerla, Signora, sono Judy."

La volpe sospirò affettuosamente di nuovo, ignorando la zampa di Judy in favore di un gentile abbraccio. La presa di Judy su Nick si allentò mentre la Signora Wilde la abbracciava. "E' un piacere incontrarti anche per me , Judy, Signora mi fa sentire un po' vecchia però, per favore, chiamami Marian." Fece un passo indietro, offrendo un sorriso a Judy. Lo sguardo di Marian si abbassò, notando lo strappo nei pantaloni di Judy e la macchia di sangue, per non parlare della coda del figlio ancora avvolta intorno al piccolo coniglio in maniera protettiva. "Oh santo cielo! Che diavolo è successo? Nicky, non stare lì in piedi, aiuta Judy ad entrare e portala alla poltrona comoda!" Marina indietreggiò dentro casa, tenendo la porta aperta. Tirando di nuovo Judy al suo fianco, Nick la aiutò ad entrare e ad attraversare il salotto verso la soffice poltrona.

"Rischi professionali, Sign-Marian" Judy si corresse mentre Marian chiudeva la porta dietro di loro, gesticolando mentre Nick la aiutava ad attraversare la stanza e a salire sulla poltrona. Judy sprofondò nei cuscini, la soffice stoffa cedette leggermente sotto il suo piccolo peso.

"Che cos'è che fai, Judy?" Marian si agitò, prendendo alcuni cuscini dal divano e sprimacciandoli, sistemandoli per creare un piccolo pouf per la gamba di Judy.

Judy sorrise alla sua gentilezza, notando poi come Nick fosse scomparso per un momento prima di tornare con una morbida coperta rossa.

"Sono un poliziotto della PDZ. Stavo lavorando ad un caso su dei mammiferi scomparsi qualche mese fa e ho trascinato Nick ad aiutarmi. Pensavo di aver chiuso il caso ma in realtà non lo avevo fatto, ho solo peggiorato le cose. Però ho trovato una nuova pista e stavolta Nick ed io abbiamo davvero chiuso il caso."

Judy sorrise affettuosamente a Nick mentre la copriva con la coperta, rimboccandola intorno a lei. Un sorriso abbellì il muso della volpe in risposta mentre si concentrava per non colpire la gamba ferita di Judy.

"Sei il coniglio del notiziario, giusto?" Chiese Marian, guardando suo figlio mentre rimboccava la coperta al mammifero più piccolo. Il suo Nicky si era affezionato ad una coniglia. Marian avrebbe riso all'assurdità della cosa se fosse stata sola. Eppure, suo figlio sembrava molto più felice ora rispetto all'ultima volta che aveva fatto visita due mesi prima; era stato così triste e lunatico allora. Marian fu quasi tentata di usare i suoi "poteri da mamma" e costringerlo a dirle cosa c'era che non andava.

Le orecchie di Judy si abbassarono, il suo sguardo cadde sulla coperta. Con un tocco gentile, Nick le sollevò la testa, non piacendogli i suoi sensi di colpa. "Sei tornata, Carotina. Abbiamo sistemato le cose e abbiamo risolto il caso. Sono sicuro che Capitan Bufalo Muschiato rilascerà una dichiarazione domani e tutto andrà bene." la rassicurò Nick.

Gli occhi viola incontrarono di nuovo quelli color smeraldo, e Judy sospirò dolcemente, dando a Nick un piccolo sorriso. "Non avrei potuto farlo senza di te, Slick."

Nick, a disagio con le lodi, fece un grande sorriso e tolse la sua zampa dal mento di Judy per fare un gesto a se stesso. "Sono piuttosto bravo, bisogna dirlo."

Judy gli tirò un leggero pugno sulla spalla, roteando gli occhi. I suoi lineamenti si addolcirono mentre allungava la zampa per afferrare la fine della cravatta di Nick, usandola per impedirgli di scappare via dalle lodi. "Sì, lo sei." La coda di Nick scodinzolò inconsciamente un po' al encomio.

Marian era ferma accanto al divano, osservando il suo unico figlio e il coniglio poliziotto interagire. Il rossore che attraversò Nick come Judy gli disse che era bravo era visibile appena nelle sue orecchie, la sua pelliccia rossa nascondeva la maggior parte di esso, e il felice scodinzolare della sua coda fece sorridere Marian alla coppia. Questa coniglietta lo stava costruendo con le sue lodi, non lo stava abbattendo come molti avevano fatto. Le volpi erano ancora considerate inaffidabili per natura, un pensiero che rattristava la volpe femmina. Lei si ricordò di quella volta in cui Nick tornò dall'iniziazione dei Giovani Scout Ranger un'ora prima del previsto, con gli occhi rossi e la pelliccia bagnata di lacrime. Lei non aveva insistito, aveva invece dato un abbraccio al suo ragazzo e gli aveva detto quanto lo amava prima che lui si chiudesse nella sua stanza. Qualche telefonata dopo, e un rabbioso rimprovero alla spregevole madre della marmotta bullo, e Marian scoprì della museruola che avevano messo a forza al suo ragazzo. Marian aveva portato le sue preoccupazioni alla scuola e al capo degli Scout Ranger, solo per essere derisa. Non le avevano creduto, e si erano attenuti ai loro pregiudizi contro le volpi.

Quando Nick uscì finalmente dalla sua stanza era cambiato. Non era più lo stesso, abbandonò la scuola e iniziò ad uscire con i gruppi sbagliati. Era sempre arrabbiato, ma cercava di far finta di niente e di nasconderlo con umorismo e sarcasmo. Marian vedeva attraverso le sue azioni – era compito di una madre capire i suoi figli pienamente, dopotutto. Ora, mentre il suo ragazzo interagiva con il dolce coniglio, Marian poteva vedere parti del suo bambino tornare, parti che erano state distrutte dalle azioni crudeli e inutili di quella fatidica notte. Nonostante fosse vero che quel piccolo coniglio aveva suscitato un'ondata di odio e intolleranza con il suo discorso alla conferenza stampa, se quello che stava dicendo il suo ragazzo era vero, e lei fosse tornata per sistemare tutto, Marian avrebbe anche potuto lasciar perdere e perdonarla.

Marian si era sforzata così tanto per crescere Nick rettamente, per infondere in lui buoni valori. Il mondo vedeva le volpi come disoneste e inaffidabili e Marian non voleva che il suo bambino provasse nessuna delle sue crudeltà. Il mondo aveva altri piani. Suo marito, Robert, era stato un buon mammifero. Insieme, avevano amato e cresciuto Nick, finché Robert non è…

Marian scosse la testa, non volendo pensare a suo marito. Il dolore della sua perdita non sarebbe mai andato via, specialmente quando guardando al suo ragazzo vedeva così tanto di Robert in lui. "Vi cucino a entrambi qualcosa per cena", li interruppe gentilmente Marian; le zampe di Judy lasciarono andare la cravatta Nick, lasciandola ricadere contro di lui. Gli occhi spalancati della coppia ricordarono a Marian di cuccioli monelli beccati con le loro zampe nel barattolo dei biscotti. Così persi nella loro piccola bolla, avevano dimenticato la presenza della volpe più vecchia.

"Sarebbe fantastico mamma, grazie," annuì Nick.

Con qualcosa da fare, Marian rivolse la sua attenzione a Judy. "Cosa ti piacerebbe tesoro? Odio sembrare che io stia usando uno stereotipo, ma faccio una discreta zuppa di carote," offrì.

Judy si rilassò, rannicchiandosi sulla poltrona. "Sono cresciuta in una fattoria di carote, quindi le amo. Sarebbe meraviglioso, grazie."

Marian tirò un sospiro di sollievo. "Preparo del salmone per te, Nicky?" I suoi occhi si spalancarono quando si ricordò del mammifero preda nella stanza, Marian offrì prontamente un'alternativa. "O potrei semplicemente preparare più zuppa di carote?"

Judy ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa. "Va tutto bene, Marian, so che tu e Nick avete esigenze dietetiche diverse. Prego, mangiate salmone se volete, non mi disturba," lì rassicurò, tirando la coperta intorno a lei un po' di più avendo trovato il perfetto punto comodo.

"Va bene, vieni Nicky, lasciamo da sola la povera ragazza a riposare." Marian fece uscire Nick dalla stanza, ma non prima che lui potesse dire a Judy di gridare se avesse bisogno di qualcosa.

Entrando nella piccola cucina, Marian si mise al lavoro, tirando fuori le pentole da una credenza e gli ingredienti dal frigo. "Vuoi pelare le carote per me, per favore?" chiese, mettendole da parte. Prendendo il pelapatate, Nick fu veloce ad iniziare a sbucciarle, usando poi un coltello da cucina per tagliarle in piccoli pezzi pronti da cuocere per sua madre. Lavorarono in un silenzio amichevole per qualche minuto, ma Nick sapeva che sua madre non vedeva l'ora di fare domande. Le sue orecchie erano leggermente all'indietro e i suoi movimenti erano lenti e rilassati.

Tenendosi occupato, Nick sapeva cosa stava per succedere.  _"Cinque, quattro, tre, due ..."._

"Ti ha trascinato ad aiutarla nel caso, hm?" Marian aprì la conversazione. Nick scosse la testa, sapendo che sua madre avrebbe colto l'occasione per curiosare. Non gli importava, non realmente. Era sua madre, dopotutto, e una degli unici due animali di cui si fidava veramente. L'altro stava dormendo nel soggiorno. Certo, aveva Finnick, ma il fennec era più un socio in affari che un confidente.

Nick, non volendo che sua madre sapesse qualcosa dei suoi modi da truffatore, prese le redini e si assicurò di omettere qualche dettaglio. "Sì, sono stato uno degli ultimi mammiferi a vedere una lontra prima che scomparisse."

Avendo già pesato il riso integrale per il salmone al vapore e la ciotola di riso vegetale che stava preparando per lei e Nick, Marian iniziò a selezionare i fagiolini, tagliando la fine di essi. "Mhm ... e hai aiutato Judy con l'intera indagine?"

Continuando a sbucciare le carote, Nick annuì. "Sì, era il suo primo caso. Aveva scommesso la sua intera carriera. Non potevo lasciare che perdesse il suo lavoro."

Marian nascose il suo sorriso. Col diavolo che il suo Nicky aveva aiutato per bontà del suo cuore. Marian non dubitava affatto che suo figlio avesse un buon cuore, dopotutto era suo figlio, ma raramente Nick di quei tempi faceva qualcosa a meno che non ne traesse vantaggi anche lui. "Ha detto che pensavate di aver chiuso il caso?" spinse un po' di più.

Nick si fermò, dimenticando di pelare le carote per un attimo. "Abbiamo trovato i mammiferi. E' successa la conferenza stampa, e potrei aver reagito in maniera un po' troppo esagerata," confessò, tornando al suo compito. Era più facile parlare con sua madre quando non era costretto a guardarla. Il ricordo di aver sollevato le zampe a Judy, con gli artigli esposti, lo fece accigliare.

Marian increspò le labbra. Aveva visto la conferenza stampa in TV, ma le telecamere avevano staccato velocemente dopo. "Qualunque cosa sia successa, so che ti ha ferito, piccolo. Eri in un tale stato quando eri venuto a farmi visita qualche mese fa. Sono contenta che voi due abbiate risolto."

Terminato il suo compito, Nick trasferì i pezzi di carota nella pentola d'acqua che sua madre aveva messo sul fornello, lasciandoli sobbollire a fuoco basso. "Lei mi fa venir voglia di provare ed essere migliore."

Marian posò il coltello, piegandosi per prendere il suo ragazzo in un abbraccio laterale e lasciando cadere un bacio sulla cima della sua testa. Nick fece una smorfia, imbarazzato. "Potrebbe non avere molta importanza, ma lei mi piace. So per certo che ti piace, moltissimo, siete molto legati." stuzzicò Marian, lasciando andare il suo ragazzo per preparare il salmone.

"Certo che siamo legati, siamo una buona squadra." Nick si accigliò, afferrando un cucchiaio di legno dal cassetto in modo da poter mescolare i pezzi di carota.

"Oh sì, la tua coda stava sicuramente pensando al lavoro di squadra quando era avvolta intorno a lei all'ingresso," continuò a stuzzicare Marian, mettendo il pesce in un'altra padella sul fornello. I freddi filetti di salmone sfrigolarono quando vennero a contatto con l'olio caldo nella padella. Marian era divertita dal fatto che il suo ragazzo stesse mostrando una tale possessività sul coniglio.

Spalancando gli occhi, Nick abbandonò il cucchiaio di legno, gettando le zampe di fronte a lui per cercare di spiegare, mentre il panico si incideva sul suo volto. "Mamma non siamo, voglio dire, lei non è..."

Marian rise, lanciando la testa all'indietro mentre il suo bambino si sforzava. Controllando le sue risate, ridacchiò, inclinando di nuovo la testa per guardare Nick. "Va tutto bene Nicky, quando sarai pronto a confessarti, sarò tutta orecchie."

Nick gemette, le zampe gli ricaddero sul fianco prima che riprendesse di nuovo il cucchiaio di legno. "Non stiamo uscendo insieme," chiarì.

"Ancora," aggiunse alla fine Marian, sgomitando suo figlio.

Arrendendosi, Nick roteò gli occhi, concentrandosi sul compito a portata di zampa. Marian rimase in silenzio per un momento, così Nick si illuse che sua madre si fosse arresa.

Marian aspettò per un attimo o due, lasciando che suo figlio pensasse che avesse abbandonato l'argomento. "E' molto carina…"

" _Dannazione."_  pensò Nick con sguardo annoiato.

"Penso che voi due siate molto carini insieme, anche se sono ancora insicura sulle meccaniche, hai presente? I conigli sono molto piccoli, molto più piccoli di una volpe, ma sono sicura che compensano con l'entusiasmo, il che lascia che ti dica che è molto vitale quando ... "

"Per carità, ti prego fermati!" Nick lasciò cadere di nuovo il cucchiaio, facendolo sbattere contro la padella. Portò le zampe sulla sua faccia per nascondere il rossore dietro di esse. Non aveva bisogno che sua madre cercasse di capire i meccanismi dell'accoppiamento di conigli e volpi.

Marian, intuendo che forse aveva spinto un po 'troppo, tolse il salmone dal fornello per non farlo bruciare. Delicatamente staccò le zampe del figlio dal suo viso, notando le sue orecchie appiattite e lo sguardo imbarazzato. Prese tra le zampe la faccia di suo figlio e gli accarezzò le guance. "Mi dispiace piccolo, lo sai che mi piace prenderti in giro. Qualunque cosa stia o non stia succedendo tra voi due va bene per me. Ti voglio bene, non importa come. Voglio solo che tu sia felice, e tu ora con lei intorno sembri molto più felice."

"Ti voglio bene anch'io." Non si poteva negare quanto Nick amasse sua madre: tutto quello che faceva era per lei.

Marian sorrise, anche se il suo sorriso si trasformò in un'espressione accigliata quando vide il segno blu sul collo di Nick. Spostando la sua testa a lato, Marian cercò di capire cosa avesse segnato suo figlio. "Mirtilli," Nick scrollò le spalle, non volendo che sua madre si preoccupasse.

Sospirando, le mani di Marian scivolarono dal muso di Nick. "Non lo chiedo nemmeno, vai a pulirti, posso finire io qui. Quando avrai finito, la cena sarà pronta," Marian mandò Nick fuori dalla cucina, e tornò ai fornelli per finire la cena.

Spinto fuori dalla cucina, e con sua madre distratta, la rotta di Nick verso il bagno previde una deviazione attraverso il soggiorno per controllare Judy. Si fermò sulla soglia, si appoggiò al telaio di legno e la osservò mentre annusava nel sonno, la sua gamba ferita che si agitava insieme al naso. Anche se odiava essere definita tenera, Nick doveva ammettere a se stesso che in quel momento, raggomitolata nella sua casa d'infanzia con la sua coperta preferita, sembrava ridicolmente tenera. Il fatto che fosse così a suo agio con lui, con sua madre, che fosse in grado di addormentarsi intorno a loro lo scaldò. Scuotendo via il pensiero, Nick lasciò il suo posto vicino alla porta e finalmente si diresse verso il bagno.

La sua casa d'infanzia non era un granché, non c'era un'abbondanza di spazio, i mobili avevano visto giorni migliori, ma era familiare e piacevole ed era un rifugio per Nick ogni volta che ne aveva bisogno. Sua madre era a suo agio e felice nella casa che aveva comprato con suo marito. Nick sperava che Judy non avrebbe fatto troppe domande più tardi sul perché la sua camera da letto non fosse cambiata molto da quando era ragazzo, o perché non avesse visto sua madre in 2 mesi.  _"È un pio desiderio, Wilde, certo che chiederà."_


	3. Dinner with the Wilde's

Prendendo il suo tempo per pulirsi, Nick si occupò del mirtillo sul suo collo. Asciugandosi il pelo, fece scorrere una spazzola lungo l’umida macchia, catturando gli ultimi pezzi di mirtillo rimasti che si erano asciugati e avevano arruffato il suo pelo. Posando la spazzola sul piccolo scaffale accanto al lavandino, Nick osservò il suo aspetto nello specchio del bagno. Era orribile, e lo sentiva anche. Era stata una lunga giornata. Gli eventi nella fossa del museo si ripeterono più e più volte nella sua mente. Se non avesse scambiato il siero con i mirtilli, avrebbe ucciso Judy. Nick rabbrividì al solo pensiero, chiudendo gli occhi.

I suoi decenni da truffatore gli avevano dato un grande talento per la recitazione, e Judy si era dimostrata piuttosto convincente: era corsa all'indietro, con gli occhi spalancati per la paura e il naso che si agitava, supplicandolo di fermarsi. Era stato difficile per lui rimanere nel personaggio, non rompere la forma e rassicurare Judy che tutto andava bene e che lui non le avrebbe fatto davvero del male. Le sue fauci intorno al suo collo però... rabbrividì, i peli del suo collo si sollevarono al solo pensiero. La sua vicinanza gli aveva offerto la possibilità di catturare il suo odore in modo più chiaro, e anche se stavano recitando c'era stato un pizzico di paura nel suo odore. Aveva risvegliato degli istinti nascosti nella specie di Nick, quello di dare la caccia al coniglio, e allo stesso tempo quello più razionale di proteggere piuttosto che ferire. Fu quello che lo portò a rompere il personaggio così repentinamente dopo, a distrarsi prendendo in giro Bellwether. Non voleva mai più sentire la paura di Judy.

Aprendo il rubinetto, Nick si schizzò dell’acqua fredda in faccia, usando poi l’asciugamano preferito di sua mamma per asciugarsi. Un altra veloce spazzolata per impedire ogni possibilità che il suo pelo si aggrovigliasse e Nick non aveva più bisogno di nascondersi in bagno. Marian lo beccò mentre usciva dal bagno. “La cena è pronta, magari vuoi svegliare Judy. L’avrei fatto io ma penso che preferirebbe se fossi tu a farlo. Ho messo un cambio di vestiti per lei sul tuo letto. Saranno un po’ troppo grandi per lei, ma non può continuare a indossare quei pantaloni strappati,” spiegò Marian, tornando in cucina mentre Nick entrò nel soggiorno.

Judy era ancora raggomitolata sulla poltrona, con le lunghe orecchie lisciate dietro di lei, le zampette che stringevano la coperta preferita di Nick, il naso vibrante sepolto nel morbido tessuto. La sua gamba buona aveva smesso di tremolare.

Avvicinandosi tranquillamente, Nick sollevò una zampa, prendendo a coppa la guancia sinistra di Judy. “Carotina, la cena è pronta,” sussurrò, non volendo spaventarla. Lisciando una zampa sulla sua guancia Nick aggrottò le sopracciglia, sentendo dei segni in rilievo sotto i suoi cuscinetti. Judy si mosse, distendendo le zampe mentre iniziò a svegliarsi. Cogliendo l’opportunità limitata, Nick usò i suoi artigli per spingere il pelo di Judy da parte, la sua vista acuta trovò le tre cicatrici in rilievo sulla sua guancia. Il terrore lo riempì quando capì la loro forma. _“Sembrano segni di artigli...”_

Judy si mosse, i grandi occhi viola si aprirono lentamente. Rilassando i suoi lineamenti, Nick le lisciò il pelo, offrendole un pigro sorriso mentre ritirò la sua zampa. “Mi dispiace svegliarti, in realtà no, russi come un maiale, ma mamma dice che la cena è pronta.”

Sbuffando, Judy scosse la testa. “Divertente, anche se penso tu stia mentendo Slick, perché nessuno dei miei 311 fratelli e sorelle dice che io russo,” stuzzicò.

Spalancando gli occhi, le orecchie di Nick si appiattirono mentre la sua mascella si allentò. “311 frat… santo cielo, com’è…?” Stava scherzando, vero?

Judy roteò gli occhi, districandosi dall'accogliente coperta. "Te l'ho già detto, Nick, noi coniglietti moltiplichiamo alla grande.”

Non stava scherzando.

“Povera tua madre!” Nick si sentì male per la signora Hoops. Tutti quei cuccioli. Il caos che tutti questi figli hanno sicuramente causato. Nick non aveva nulla contro i cuccioli, aveva persino pensato a come sarebbe averne di suoi un giorno, ma non c’era modo che lui ne avesse 312.

“Penso sia a corto di nomi in tutta onestà. Ora è alla W.Facevo parte della cucciolata J ovviamente. Credo che presto dovrà rincominciare da capo dalla A,” meditò Judy, spostandosi sul bordo della poltrona. Poteva sentire un odore delizioso dalla sala da pranzo. Scuotendo la testa, Nick offrì a Judy una zampa, aiutandola a scendere. I suoi primi passi furono incerti e si appoggiòpesantemente sulla gamba buona. Sapendo che sua madre sarebbe rimasta delusa se il cibo si fosse raffreddato, e sentendosi un po' egoista, Nick sollevò Judy, con grande irritazione da parte del coniglio.

“Dovresti essere il mammifero più veloce, Carotina. Sei più lenta di Flash,” stuzzicò Nick, portando Judy in stile da sposa attraverso il soggiorno e verso la sala da pranzo.

Sbuffando, Judy avvolse le braccia attorno al collo di Nick, sperando che la volpe non la lasciasse cadere. Non sarebbe sorpresa se Nick facesse finta di farla cadere. “Non starai dicendo che un bradipo non può essere rapido,” ribattè Judy, dando con la sua zampa un colpetto alla nuca di Nick, stuzzicandolo con le sue stesse parole.

Entrando nella sala da pranzo, Nick usò una delle sue zampe posteriori per tirare fuori una sedia per Judy, e mise il coniglio sul posto. Marian aveva già preso posto; il cibo era sparso sul tavolo. Guardò suo figlio e Judy che si prendevano in giro l'un l'altro. _"Se fossi un mammifero da scommesse..."_ meditò Marian.

“Perché Carotina, non sarei mai così specista!” Nick si finse ferito, mettendosi una zampa sul petto.

Judy sbuffò, arricciando il naso mentre sorrideva. Il sorriso pigro di Nick tornò mentre si sedeva accanto a lei, con le cosce pericolosamente vicine, e la sua coda scattò lateralmente per posarsi sulle ginocchia di Judy. Judy abbassò lo sguardo, osservando la coda di Nick posarsi su di lei. Non era sicura se considerare l'azione maleducata o meno. Dove avrebbe dovuto mettere il tovagliolo? E cosa sarebbe successo se fosse stata imbranata e avesse fatto cadere del cibo sulla sua coda? Dal momento che non conosceva abitudini e usanze delle volpi, Judy non capì il significato dietro il gesto di Nick.

Marian però capì il significato. La volpe trattenne il suo sorriso mentre scorgeva la fine della coda del figlio dondolare pigramente sulle ginocchia di Judy. Non aveva bisogno di essere così possessivo, Marian non avrebbe preso il dolce coniglio da lui, ma poteva capire le sue azioni dato che Judy era ferita. Sebbene si fossero evoluti in molto modi, alcuni dei loro istinti richiamavano ai vecchi tempi, e proteggere il proprio compagno era uno degli impulsi più forti per qualsiasi mammifero.

Ricordando la presenza di Marian, le punte delle sue orecchie arrossirono leggermente. “Sembra buono, Marian. Grazie.” Judy ignorò il tovagliolo posto accanto al suo piatto, decidendo che sarebbe stato maleducato metterlo sulla coda di Nick. E comunque, lui probabilmente continuerebbe a spazzarlo via per infastidirla.

Marian sorrise, prima di appoggiare le sue zampe unite sul tavolo di fronte a lei. "Mi dispiace di non sapere quali abitudini hai a casa Judy, ma spero non ti dispiaccia se diciamo Grazie prima di mangiare?"

Judy ricambiò il sorriso di Marian, sollevando le zampe per copiarla. “Non mi dispiace affatto Marian, prego vai avanti.”

Nick appoggiò le mani sul tavolo, abbassando la testa e chiudendo gli occhi. Anche Marian abbassò la testa e chiuse gli occhi. Judy li copiò fino ad abbassare la testa, ma sfruttò l’opportunità per guardare Nick e a sua madre più da vicino. Anche se Judy non aveva incontrato il padre di Nick, e non riusciva a vedere la presenza di un altra volpe nell’appartamento, poteva vedere che Nick aveva ereditato la forma del muso di sua madre.

Dato il gran numero di conigli nella famiglia di Judy, dire Grazie non era mai stata cosa fattibile.C’erano troppi conigli da provare a far stare in silenzio, e a sua madre piaceva scaglionare i momenti dei pasti in modo che la sala da pranzo non fosse troppo affollata.

“Per il pasto che stiamo per mangiare, per coloro che lo hanno reso possibile, e per quelli con cui stiamo per condividerlo, noi siamo grati,”disse dolcemente Marian, sollevando la testa e aprendo gli occhi.

Nick alzò la testa, aprendo gli occhi e inalando l'odore del cibo che sua madre aveva preparato. Stava morendo di fame.

Judy aspettò Marian, e una volta che ella prese le posate e iniziò a mangiare, iniziò anche Judy.

L’odore della cena fece sbavare Nick. Non riusciva a ricordare l’ultima volta che aveva avuto un pasto considerabile come tale. I soldi erano pochi per lui nel migliore dei casi, quindi la volpe spesso stava senza cibo in favore di poter risparmiare un po’ di più. Rubava i pochi e occasionali pezzi di frutta dalle bancarelle quando poteva, sentendosi momentaneamente male per aver rubato. Però la sua sopravvivenza superava la coscienza. Aveva bisogno di restare in zona per prendersi cura di sua madre.

Tagliando un grosso pezzo di salmone, Nick emise un lieve rumore felice mentre lo masticava. Judy osservò mentre la volpe seduta accanto a lei mangiava, affascinata dai rumori che stava facendo. L’unica altra volpe con cui lei avesse mai passato del tempo insieme era stata Gideon,e non era di certo un mammifero modello. Immergendo il suo cucchiaio nel piatto, Judy soffiò sul liquido per raffreddarlo prima di mangiarlo. In quanto famiglia di coltivatori di carote, la zuppa di carote era una consuetudine nella casa degli Hoops. Tuttavia, la zuppa di carote di Marian poteva quasi rivaleggiare con quella di sua madre.

Nick sembrava affamato, e Judy cercò di ricordare l’ultima volta che lo aveva visto mangiare. Stava sorseggiando qualcosa di Snarlbucks quando lo aveva incontrato sotto il ponte, e da allora aveva mangiato solo una manciata di mirtilli.

Marian aggrottò le sopracciglia mentre suo figlio mangiava, preoccupata dall’entusiasmo con cui il suo ragazzo stava mangiando. A Nick era sempre piaciuto il suo cibo, aveva sempre mangiato tutto quello che Marian aveva cucinato per lui, ma il suo ragazzo stava mangiando con molto più piacere del solito. E sembrava anche un po’ magro…

“Questa zuppa è deliziosa, Marian,” Judy si complimento con la madre di Nick, offrendo un sorriso caloroso alla volpe.

Finendo il suo boccone, i lineamenti di Marian si addolcirono. “Grazie, Judy. Mia madre mi ha insegnato a cucinare quando ero ancora una cucciola. Sfortunatamente, a Nicky non è mai importato imparare a cucinare...” Marian lanciò un occhiata di disapprovazione a suo figlio, che alzò lo sguardo dal suo pasto, leccandosi le labbra con un sorriso gentile.

“La prossima volta che vado a casa chiederò a Gideon di preparare una torta di mirtilli per te, Nick” offrì Judy, catturando la sua attenzione.

Nick non aveva mai sentito parlare di questo coniglio Gideon prima d'ora. Già non gli piaceva come suonava. “Mirtilli dalla tua fattoria di famiglia, giusto? Ricontrollò, tagliando un altro pezzo di salmone.

Judy sorrise; ricordando come Nick si fosse complimentato con i mirtilli che la sua famiglia coltivava. “Certo, i miei genitori sono entrati in affari con Gid dopo che mi sono unita alla polizia. E’ uno dei migliori pasticcieri nelle Tre Tane,” spiegò, soffiando sulla zuppa nel suo cucchiaio.

“Non avevo idea che voi conigli aveste le vostre zampe anche nella pasticceria.” Nick infilzò il pezzo di salmone che aveva appena tagliato con la forchetta, mettendolo in bocca.

Judy finì il suo boccone. "Oh, non è un coniglio. E’ quello che mi ha detto che gli Ululatori Notturni sono fiori tossici. E’ una volpe.”

Nick si strozzò con il salmone che si era appena messo in bocca. Marina posò le posate e si allungò, sbattendo la schiena di suo figlio.

“Tranquillo Nicky,” disse dolcemente, offrendogli un bicchiere d’acqua con l’altra mano.

Nick riuscì a controllare le sue convulsioni da strozzamento, prendendo il bicchiere d’acqua che sua madre gli aveva offerto. Dopo un sorso, lo rimise sul tavolo. Era stato colto alla sprovvista, inconsapevole del fatto che Judy conoscesse un'altra volpe, inconsapevole che le volpi vivessero persino alla Tana dei Conigli. Il nome della zona gli aveva suggerito che il posto fosse pieno solamente di conigli coltivatori di carote.

“Pensavo che tu avessi capito che cos’erano tutta da sola,” stuzzicò Nick, coprendo il suo disagio al pensiero di Judy stare intorno ad un’altra volpe.

“Coniglietta ottusa, ricordi?” Judy diede alle zampe posteriori di Nick un lieve colpetto con la zampa della sua gamba buona, offrendogli un sorriso per mostrare che non intendeva far male.

“Heh, Capitan Bufalo Muschiato passerà una giornata tranquilla con quella registrazione.” Nick tornò al suo salmone, sbattendo giocosamente la sua coda sulle ginocchia di Judy.

Judy gemette, scuotendo la testa. “Per favore, non ricordarmelo. Sto solo pregando che Clawhauser non ci metta le zampe sopra. Non riesce a mantenere niente segreto. Farebbe avere quella registrazione a tutta la Centrale in pochissimo tempo.”

Marian osservò i due interagire, continuando silenziosamente a mangiare. Tutti quei nomi che la coniglia stava pronunciando non dicevano niente a lei, ma suo figlio era partito nella conversazione con Judy facilmente. Il suo ragazzo non era mai stato molto vicino a qualcuno dopo l’incidente dei Giovani Scout Ranger. Passava un sacco di tempo con quel piccolo fennec, con molta disapprovazione di Marian, quindi vederlo andare d’accordo con Judy le scaldò il cuore.

Poco dopo, Judy si ritrovò con il suo piatto vuoto e posò il cucchiaio, leccandosi le labbra. Nick aveva finito la sua prima porzione pochi minuti prima, e Marian gli aveva concesso il bis.

Ora, mentre Nick finiva il suo secondo piatto, iniziò a sentirsi pieno. Era passato tanto tempo da quando aveva avuto così tanto cibo, specialmente così buono. Si chiese se sua madre gli avrebbe permesso di prenderne un po' per dopo. Con il piatto pulito, Nick mise giù le posate.

Judy sbadigliò, portando le sue piccole zampe sul muso mentre guardò Nick e Marian con aria mortificata. Era calata la notte e sebbene il suo precedente sonnellino avesse aiutato, Judy era ancora stanca. Una pancia piena di buon cibo si era aggiunta alla sua stanchezza. Sapendo che sarebbe stato maleducato stare a casa di Nick, ora che sapeva che viveva con sua madre, Judy si rassegnò a dover chiamare uno Zuber per portarla in un hotel. Marian si alzò in piedi, raccogliendo i piatti.

"Per piacere, lasciami aiutare," Judy fece per muoversi prima che Marian mettesse una zampa sulla sua spalla, tenendola a posto.

“Hai bisogno di far riposare la tua gamba, tesoro,” lei insistette, prendendo l’ultimo piatto e portandoli tutti in cucina.

Judy si sentì in colpa a lasciar Marian pulire dopo che aveva preparato un pasto così delizioso. Almeno Judy ora sapeva dove Nick aveva preso l’inclinazione a chiamarla tesoro.

Senza preavviso, Judy sbadigliò di nuovo. Mettendo le zampe sul muso per nascondere il suo sbadiglio, lanciò un’occhiata di scuse a Nick. “ Mi disipace tanto, la giornata inizia a fare effetto,” si scusò, facendo cadere le zampe sulle sue ginocchia finendo di sbadigliare. Le sue zampe incontrarono la soffice e morbida coda di Nick e lei non poté resistere al dargli una carezza. Un lamento molto acuto uscì da Nick quando Judy gli accarezzò la coda. Rapidamente Judy lasciò andare la sua coda, insicura se gli avesse fatto male o meno.

Nick abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzato dal suono che aveva appena fatto. Non aveva mai fatto un tale suono prima d’ora. D’altra parte, non aveva mai permesso a nessuno di toccargli la coda. Diversi mammiferi l’avevano calpestata certo, ma mai accarezzata. Era un azione intima. “Scusa,” Nick si scusò, evitando lo sguardo di Judy, vergognandosi della sua acuta risposta al suo tocco gentile. “Non sono abituato a farmela toccare.”

“Ha fatto male?” Judy chiese tranquillamente, con ampi occhi violetti che fissavano la faccia di Nick, cercando di assicurarsi che non le avesse fatto male.

Nick dovette nascondere il suo sbuffo, gli angoli delle sue labbra andarono all’insù. Ovviamente, Judy non sarebbe Judy se non si preoccupasse subito di avergli fatto del male. “Non ha fatto male, Carotina. E’ stato… carino?” Non riusciva a pensare ad una parola migliore. Non voleva spaventare Judy dicendole quanto fosse stato bello, come il tocco delle sue piccole zampe sulla sua coda lo facesse rabbrividire, come fosse un’azione così intima di solito riservata solamente ai compagni. _“Non pensarci proprio, Wilde.”_

Cautamente, incerta sul come l’avrebbe presa, Judy ritornò le sue zampe sulla sua coda, facendole scorrere attraverso la soffice pelliccia. Nick fece di nuovo lo stesso suono, il suo rossore si fece più profondo, la sua coda scodinzolò felicemente sulle sue ginocchia. Judy non sapeva se accarezzare la sua coda fosse accettabile, alla Tana dei Conigli era normale che per i conigli prendersi la coda a vicenda, c’erano così tanti coniglietti che non esistevano barriere, ma la risposta di Nick fu abbastanza incoraggiante da farla continuare. Non aveva mai nemmeno pensato di accarezzare la coda di una volpe, non aveva mai pensato sarebbe arrivata abbastanza vicino per farlo, ma c’era una prima volta per tutto. Se c’era una cosa di cui Judy era fiera di essere, era di essere una sperimentatrice.

Marian voleva dare a Judy e Nick un momento per loro, quindi aveva cercato di inventarsi qualcosa per dessert. Sfortunatamente, poiché non si aspettava ospiti, non aveva niente da offrirgli. Sulla via di ritorno alla sala da pranzo per scusarsi, ha sentito il lamento del suo ragazzo. Rimanendo fuori dalla vista, Marian ascoltò la loro conversazione con occhi spalancati. Non era molto nobile da parte sua, ma si ricordò dell’ultima volta che aveva udito un suono simile. La pioggia aveva inzuppato il suo Robert mentre tornava a casa da lavoro, e Marian aveva iniziato a spazzolargli la pelliccia con la sua morbida spazzola preferita dopo averlo asciugato. Robert aveva fatto un suono simile quando Marian era arrivata alla coda. Il suono aveva suscitato qualcosa in lei, l’aveva spinta ad amare il suo compagno, e 52 giorni dopo era nato Nick. Era stata un’anomalia, l’unico cucciolo nella cucciolata. Marian e Roberte erano stati sollevati di averne avuto solo uno, soprattutto perché Nick era stato un cucciolo molto impegnativo.

Rendendosi conto che un lungo periodo di assenza sarebbe stato sospetto, Marian entrò nella stanza, facendo finta di non aver ascoltato suo figlio e la coniglia. "Devo scusarmi, Judy, non ho niente per dessert."

Judy stava ancora accarezzando la coda di Nick, godendosi la sensazione della sua pelliccia sotto le zampe e i piccoli rumori che stava facendo. La fine della sua coda scodinzolava allegramente e piccoli brividi lo stavano attraversando. Con il ritorno di sua madre, però, Judy ritirò rapidamente le zampe, lasciandole riposare sul tavolo. Sorridendo, tirò su le spalle. “Va tutto bene, Marian, la zuppa era più che sufficiente. Grazie.”

“Probabilmente dovrei chiamare uno Zuber e lasciarvi proseguire con la vostra serata.” Judy lanciò un’occhiata a Nick, offrendogli una via d’uscita. Si sentiva ancora in colpa per averlo persuaso a lasciarla venire qui.

Rispondendo con un versetto di disapprovazione mentre raccoglieva le tovagliette, Marian rispose a Judy. “Non essere sciocca, sei più che benvenuta a restare qui. Non sei nello stato di viaggiare,”

Nick si grattò la testa. Anche se non gli piaceva l'idea che Judy restasse da sola in un hotel, se fosse rimasta con lui e sua madre avrebbe iniziato a fare domande, e una volta che Judy voleva delle risposte, non si sarebbe fermata finché non le avrebbe ricevute.

"Prenderò il divano," disse Nick, sapendo che sarebbe stato maleducato prendere il suo letto e lasciare Judy sul divano. Inoltre, gli avrebbe dato l'opportunità di riprendersi dalle carezze improvvise di Judy.

“No Nicky, e se Judy avesse bisogno del tuo aiuto? Metterò il materasso di riserva nella tua stanza.” Marian voleva mantenere la coppia vicina, sia per il comfort di Judy sia per cercare di incoraggiarli a legare di più.

Anche se Marian aveva sempre sperato che il suo ragazzo si sarebbe trovato una bella volpe e si sarebbe sistemato, regalandole un sacco di nipotini, non poteva negare quanto fosse dolce Judy e di come ovviamente si preoccupava per suo figlio. Era qualcosa che valeva la pena perseguire. Forse poteva addirittura cospirare con i genitori di Judy. Se hanno funzionato con Gideon, potrebbero essere aperti ad avere a che fare con un’altra volpe. Marian scomparve dalla stanza per sistemare il materasso di riserva sul pavimento della stanza d’infanzia di Nick.

Lasciata sola con Nick, Judy si lisciò le oreccie all’indietro in disagio, notando il suo fastidio. “Posso andare in hotel, Nick. Non devi preoccuparti,” offrì lei, preparandosi a scivolare giù dalla sedia

Nick scosse la testa, schiacciando la coda contro le sue ginocchia per tenerla al suo posto. “Non è questo.”

Judy aggrottò le sopracciglia, non sapendo perché Nick non si sentisse più a suo agio con il fatto di averla intorno così all’improvviso. “Cos’è quindi?” Chiese gentilmente, sapendo che a Nick non piaceva aprirsi, non gli piaceva che gli altri vedessero il suo lato debole.

“Niente di cui ti devi preoccupare, Carotina.” Nick scivolò giù dalla sedia, muovendosi per aiutare Judy a scendere. Sapeva che stava ritardando l’inevitabile, ma non faceva male provare a depistare Judy.

Aiutando Judy a scendere, Nick la lasciò appoggiarsi pesantemente contro di lui mentre la guidava verso la parte posteriore della sua casa di famiglia e alla sua camera d’infanzia. Marian uscì dalla sua camera da letto, dopo aver sistemato il letto di riserva. "Spero tu dorma bene, Judy. Grida se hai bisogno di qualcosa, Nicky ha il sonno pesante." Marian premette un bacio sulla fronte di Nick prima di dare a Judy lo stesso trattamento, godendosi il modo in cui la coniglia arrossì e apparve infastidita dal suo gesto.

Nick guardò a Judy e sua madre. Certo, sua madre era sempre stata affettuosa, ma Nick non aveva mai assistito a l’estensione di quell’affetto a qualcuno al di fuori della cerchia familiare. Sembrava che avesse davvero un debole per Judy, Non ci volle molto che Nick si affezionasse alla coniglietta, e neanche sua madre ci aveva messo tanto.

Conducendo Judy nella sua camera d’infanzia, Nick notò il cambio di vestiti che sua madre aveva lasciato sul suo letto per Judy. “Mamma ha detto che puoi prendere in prestito i suoi vestiti. Non puoi indossare quei pantaloni squarciati domani,” spiegò, aiutando Judy ad entrare nella stanza. Marian aveva sistemato il materasso di riserva accanto al letto, con sopra un semplice lenzuolo verde e un cuscino. Aveva anche acceso la lampada sul comodino e tirato le tende.

Judy si guardò intorno, rassicurata sapendo che Nick non l’avrebbe lasciata cadere. La camera di Nick aveva le stesse dimensioni della sua vecchia stanza alla Tenuta del Pangolino, ma quella di Nick era molto più luminosa e invitante. Le pareti erano dipinte di bianco e il pavimento era di legno, facendo sembrare la stanza più grande di quanto in realtà fosse. Contro la parete di sinistra c’era un piccolo letto, un cambio di vestiti sopra di esso e due cassetti sotto per tenerci oggetti. In fondo alla stanza c’era una grande finestra, e sotto di essa, per tutta la lunghezza della stanza c’era un cassone. Sopra, numerosi libri per bambini erano messi in fila, sostenuti da piccole scatole verdi pieni di quelli che Judy poteva vedere essere giocattoli. Judy accigliò, Nick aveva 32 anni, perché aveva libri per bambini e giocattoli nella sua stanza? Sulla parete destra, di fronte al letto, c’era una scrivania con una piccola sedia, la superficie libera da cianfrusaglie. Sopra la scrivania c’era una bacheca, fissata al muro, e Nick ci aveva appuntato dei manifesti cinematografici – poster di Ritorno al Futuro, Paws, Honey, Tesoro, mi si sono ristretti i ragazzi.

La stanza sapeva un pochino di muffa, e il leggero strato di polvere su qualsiasi cosa dimostrava che non era stata usata da un po’ di tempo. Questa era la casa di Nick, quindi perché sembrava che non vivesse più qui? Judy si accigliò. Qualcosa non andava.

Nick osservò Judy afferrare la piccola sedia accanto alla sua scrivania, usandola per aiutarla a stare in piedi. Sicuro che non sarebbe caduta, aprì uno dei cassetti sotto il suo letto, prendendo una delle sue vecchie magliette per lei, avendo realizzato che sua madre non aveva lasciato nessun vestito per Judy con cui dormire. “Ti lascio cambiare in pace.” offrì, posando la maglietta su letto per lei.

Prendendo un paio di pantaloni per dormire, Nick lasciò la stanza, dando a Judy la possibilità di cambiarsi. Cambiandosi in bagno, Nick depositò la sua camicia sporca e i pantaloni nel cesto della biancheria: sua madre li avrebbe lavati per lui.

Judy si cambiò rapidamente, non volendo rischiare di essere beccata nuda. Piegando i suoi vestiti, li posò sulla scrivania. La maglietta che Nick le aveva prestato era nera, “Mole Gallagher” scritto sul davanti. Judy ridacchiò, non aspettandosi che Nick fosse un fan di Mole. Pensandoci bene, non era ben sicura della musica che gli piaceva. I suoi gusti cinematografici erano buoni se si consideravano i poster sulla sua bacheca. A Judy dava ancora fastidio il fatto che la stanza non sembrava adatta per un trentaduenne.

Nick bussò alla porta della camera da letto, e poi entrò lentamente, rilassando le spalle quando vide che Judy era cambiata. La sua maglietta la inondava, larga per tutto il corpo e arrivava fino alleginocchia. Vederla nei suoi vestiti suscitò qualcosa in lui, gli diede una sensazione piacevole. Scuotendo via il pensiero, Nick raccolse gli abiti di Judy, portandoli nel soggiorno. Avrebbe provato a rammendare i suoi jeans domani. La sua assenza momentanea diede a Judy la possibilità di elaborare il fatto che Nick era senza maglietta, un lieve rossore le colorò l’interno delle orecchie. _“Per tutti i crackers al formaggio!”_

Tornando nella sua camera da letto, Nick chiuse la porta dietro di lui. Il momentaneo silenzio tra loro gli fece capire quanto fosse imbarazzante la situazione. Era da solo nella sua camera da letto, con Judy. "Nick," iniziò lei, con gli occhi che vagarono per la stanza prima di cadere su di lui.

Nick sospirò. _“Ecco qua...”_

"Hai questo indirizzo nel tuo modulo fiscale come luogo di residenza, ma non sembra che tu viva qui in modo permanente." Judy approcciò delicatamente il soggetto, non volendo mettere Nick in un angolo. La volpe non era mai apparsa a Judy come qualcuno a cui piaceva condividere le informazioni personali con altri. Nick ignorò momentaneamente la sua domanda per raccogliere i suoi pensieri, attraversando al stanza fino al materasso di riserva. Sua madre aveva già sistemato le lenzuola, quindi non aveva molto da fare. Aprendo le lenzuola, Nick si sedette sul materasso, lasciando cadere la testa mentre cercava di inventare una storia di copertura adatta. Di solito, era bravissimo ad inventare storie e bugie al volo, dopotutto giocavano un ruolo complesso nelle sue truffe, ma qua aveva a che fare con Judy. Se la sua storia non fosse stata ben pensata lei l’avrebbe capito.

“Nick, non vivi più qui, vero?” Judy decise di essere diretta, muovendosi lentamente verso al volpe. La sua gamba le faceva ancora male, ma questo era importante. Stando difronte a Nick, Judy afferrò delicatamente il suo muso, sollevandogli la testa in modo che fosse costretto a guardarla. Si fissarono per qualche secondo prima che gli occhi di Nick cadessero, trovando il pavimento più interessante.

Judy conosceva quello sguardo che gli attraversava la faccia. Vergogna. Adesso conosceva bene quell’emozione. Aveva provato tale vergogna dopo la sua prima conferenza stampa, per aver ferito Nick, per aver causato e aumentato così tanto odio a Zootropolis. Però, perché Nick si vergognava? Sicuramente dovunque abitasse non era così male come il vecchio posto di Judy alla Tenuta del Pangolino!

Nick continuò a distogliere lo sguardo da Judy, cercando di allontanarsi da lei. Era a disagio, e non voleva parlare della sua sistemazione: era una necessità tenere sua madre al sicuro. Sperando che il suo silenzio avrebbe messo Judy abbastanza a disagio da farle mollare l’argomento, Nick si prese il suo tempo. Doveva immaginarselo.

La mente di Judy stava facendo gli straordinari, cercando di capire dove potesse vivere, quale luogo avrebbe potuto portare ad una reazione così forte da parte sua. Non aveva menzionato nessun distretto in particolare durante il loro tempo insieme; mai parlato di uno con più affetto di altri. L’unica volta che aveva menzionato qualcosa riguardo il vivere da qualche parte era stato dopo che l’aveva affrontato a proposito della sua truffa. Qualcosa sul ‘cadere nello squallore emotivo,finendo a vivere in una scatola sotto un...”

“Oh, Nick.” Le sue orecchie si abbassarono al solo pensiero. Tutto aveva senso ora. Finnick l’aveva mandata al ponte per trovarlo, e la piccola quantità di mobili suggeriva che passava del tempo lì. Judy lasciò andare il suo muso, e mosse la zampa per prendere la sua guancia, lisciandogli il pelo arruffato. “Oh Nick,” lo confortò Judy dolcemente.

Nick sussultò al suo tono. Non aveva bisogno ne voleva la sua compassione. Stava bene, sua madre non era delle più sagge ed era a suo agio, e lui non doveva sopportare vicini rumorosi, “Lascia perdere, Judy.” Scattò, liberandosi dalla sua presa. Mettendosi sotto le coperte si girò dandole la schiena. Sapeva che era un po’ codardo, voltare le spalle a lei e alla conversazione, ma non voleva parlare di quello adesso. Sapeva che non era la situazione ideale, vivere in una scatola sotto un ponte, ma quelle erano le carte che gli erano state assegnate e lui le stava giocando al meglio delle sue possibilità.

Judy vacillò per un momento, combattuta tra il desiderio di confortare Nick e lasciarlo andare. Aveva usato il suo nome completo, non uno dei suoi soliti soprannomi, quindi Judy sapeva che era serio. Ma non poteva fare a meno di sentire il bisogno di sistemare le cose. Sì, sì sentiva male per lui, Nick meritava molto di più di vivere sotto un ponte in una scatola, ma sapeva che non voleva la sua compassione. Se non altro, aveva ancora il suo orgoglio. Decidendo di lasciar perdere, in quanto insistere non avrebbe più dato nessuna risposta, Judy si trascinò lentamente sul letto, tirandosi sotto le coperte. Allungandosi, spense la lampada sul comodino e si sdraiò sulla schiena.

Il silenzio era assordante, e Judy non riuscì a trovare il sonno.


End file.
